Beverage hoses are provided for fluid conveyance. The beverage hoses are typically formed from a plurality of layers of differing materials. A fitting typically interconnects the beverage hoses. The fittings include barbs having larger diameters that are embedded into a liner of the wall of the hose, creating a seal where fluid has no path for escape. With a growing trend in beverage products resorting to more pungent, volatile flavors, the materials of the beverage hoses have been modified to meet the challenges of flavor cross-over, i.e., permeation, and flavor scalping. The highly specialized materials that are currently meeting organoleptic and barrier requirements of the beverage hoses do not necessarily work well with the barbs on the fittings because stresses are imparted at the barb/liner interface. These stress points may lead to premature hose failure as a result of the barbs cutting through the liner, i.e., “delamination”, allowing the flavor to cross-over into the hose.